


Order 66

by Kaito_Dragneel



Series: Paranormal Domino [16]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Happy May the 4th, Order 66, Sheev dies, Umbara Syndrome, ghost!fives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaito_Dragneel/pseuds/Kaito_Dragneel
Summary: Order 66 goes out. Fives slaughters a man with help.
Series: Paranormal Domino [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 197





	Order 66

When the order went out panic had hit all the clones who knew what the order meant. The troopers who weren’t dechipped fell to the order’s directives, their names discarded, and their personalities gone; the troopers turned to mindless droids. Blasters were set to stun on one side and set to kill on the other. _Umbara_ _Syndrome_. That’s what troopers called it. When brothers turned blasters on one another in hopes to kill. The irony was not lost on anyone that this time it was purposeful. They were still being manipulated of course, but the troopers under the order didn’t _care_. They were _good soldiers following orders_ and the notion made Fives sick.

They were men! People! Not meat droids. They may share the same face and voice, they may be of the same blood, but they were not the same people. They may be clones, but they were all different. Fives would defend his brothers to the end, even if it cost himself. Which is… what it cost.

Fives snarled lowly as he dodged the lightsaber trying to slice through him. Using his corporal form was the best way to fight Sidious, even if it took a lot of energy to use. It was a sacrifice he was willing to make. General Skywalker and General Windu were helping him keep the _leech_ away from Echo and Tech as they searched for a way to shut off the chips. Wrecker, Tech, and Crosshair were providing both cover fire for him and the jedi, but also keeping any of their… _mind-controlled_ brothers away from this fight. The _slaughter_ really because that’s what this was. The slaughter of Chancellor Palpatine. Fives lunged forward, decking the Sith Lord in the face with a solid punch. And just like that, Sidious was thrown off balance and General Skywalker cut him in half and then General Windu beheaded him. Fives was around long enough for Tech and Echo to cut off the chip’s signal, long enough for the fighting to die down, long enough to watch Sidious’ body get pushed out the window before blinking out of existence.

When he comes to it is weeks later, nearly two months later in fact, the longest he had ever had to hibernate to get his form back. He was back to how he had been in the beginning, a mere tapping noise who could make the lights flicker and the glass fog over. Echo looks awful when he comes back. Fives wraps himself around his brother, sending a shiver of cold down Echo’s spine, and taps a simple “I’m here” on his shoulder. Echo smiles with tears in his eyes.

They’re a little shaken, but they’ll be alright.


End file.
